Compliance with industry standards and/or internal company standards generally requires monitoring of rules, settings, and/or configuration parameters of computing resources. For example, one standard might mandate a minimum password length, and registry settings of a computing device may be monitored to determine whether minimum password lengths used by the computing device meet or exceed the standard. This monitoring is often initiated by a server that requests a number of client settings from a monitored computing device. Upon receiving the settings, the server may then analyze, classify, and/or store them, and issue a compliance report. Based upon the compliance report, remediation may be required at the computing device in order to bring the computing device into compliance.